SasuNaru Drabbles
by RPWriters
Summary: Just a collection of cute little SasuNaru drabbles.
1. My World

**My World**

"I'm hungryyy..." wailed Naruto dramatically. He dumped his bags down on the table outside the shop and sat down with his arms crossed.

"Hm? Do you want something to eat?" Sakura asked as she placed her bag down next to Naruto's; pulling her wallet out at the same time.

"No no, it's ok Sakura-chan!" grinned Naruto, and the pink-haired girl smiled and nodded back, turning on her heel to march into the shop, wallet in hand.

"Come on dobe," came the quiet voice of a certain dark-haired Uchiha. Naruto turned to see Sasuke, wallet in hand, head tilted so bangs framed his dark eyes.

"Huh? No, temeeeee~" replied Naruto happily, reaching out to wrap his arms around the Uchiha's waist, nuzzling happily into his tummy. "I'm not really hungryy~"

"Come on," Sasuke repeated himself, tugging lightly on Naruto's arms. When said arms refused to move, he next down and ran his lips along Naruto's hairline. "Dobe~" he murmured softly. "Stand up now~"

Half a minute later, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in line for the closest coffee shop.

"Are you _sure_, teme?"

"Yes."

"_Sure?_"

"_Yes_."

"Suuuuuuure?"

"Dobe." Sasuke finally turned to look at the other boy. "I would get you anything in the world, because you _are_ my world."

"Temeeeeee~" Naruto dragged out in a cross between a song and a wail. Within an instant, the Uchiha was having the breath squeezed out of him. "Teme, I love you so much~"

"Hn. I love you too, dobe," Sasuke replied fondly, smiling into Naruto's hair.


	2. Party

**Party**

"-and then when we were five, my cousins set off the fireworks, except that they set them off in Oji-san's vegetable patch. Everything burst into fire; all the trees and the vegetables and the signs and everything," Sasuke finished, a glow of amusement evident on his pale features. The other teenagers in the room were laughing uproariously, most especially the usually-shy Hinata.

"That reminds me of the time when I lived with my grandparents; and we were living with some of our cousins. One of them was a psycho, he always stole the matches and set stuff on fire to get _charcoal_! Anyways, in the backyard there was this big hole in the ground which had been filled in with _timber!_ So this cousin of mine set it on _fire_ and when I was trying to extinguish it with a hose he was yelling that I was ruining the fire, and-" but Hinata never finished her story because she, along with everyone else, was laughing again.

Kiba began on another story, as Sakura's gaze travelled over the group, taking in details to add to her memory. Today had been a good day, and she wanted to remember it tomorrow, when she was bone-weary and collapsing into her bed at home.

Kiba's arms were gesturing animatedly as he continued his story, laughter evident in all his words. Hinata's face was fixed in a permanent smile as she listened to the brunette teen. Next to her was Naruto, who's whiskered face was grinning, though he wasn't really looking at Kiba. Instead, they were focussed on the person next to him- Sasuke. Sakura could see Naruto whispering to Sasuke, and Sasuke smirking back in return. And when Naruto flinched slightly and then looked resolutely in the opposite direction, ears turning red, Sakura _had_ to know what had happened.

So she stood up, saying something about getting a drink. As she walked around the group to the kitchen, she glanced back to see Naruto's arm wrapped firmly around Sasuke's waist; and Sasuke's arm around Naruto's.

With his hand sliding up and under the blonde boy's shirt to rub against tan skin.

Sakura grinned to herself as she turned back and filled a glass with water.

_About time..._


	3. Alone

**Alone**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting cross-legged, facing each other. Naruto smirked- an expression only Sasuke had ever seen before, because he only ever smirked before he leant in to brush his lips against the Uchiha's own. Said smirk was replicated on Sasuke's pale features before both boys' expressions melted into pure contentment and adoration; their heads tilting slightly for better access. They leant forward restlessly, Naruto coming forward onto his knees, one hand on Sasuke's knee to keep his balance as the other hand reached up and caressed the back of Sasuke's head. The Uchiha's own hands slithered forward to loop around a head of fluffy gold hair, threading long, elegant fingers through it.

"Temeee..." breathed Naruto against Sasuke's lips, not moving away even slightly, before he squirmed as Sasuke's hands dropped to his head and fingertips ran light patterns across the exposed skin.

"Mm, Dobe?" replied Sasuke huskily, looking up at him through his dishevelled fringe.

Naruto didn't answer to begin with, completely distracted by the patterns being danced across his neck; moving down under his shirt to spider across his shoulders. Naruto's own hands were clenched around Sasuke's shoulders, fisting at the nape of his neck. He was making small, breathy sounds which, although he wasn't concious of making, were making the Uchiha smirk all the more.

With a slight growl, the Uzumaki shrugged off Sasuke's hands and launched a ferocious kiss at him, clasping his hands around Sasuke's face and unconciously leaning more and more onto him, until he was sitting on the Uchiha, not on the ground.


	4. Reflections

**Reflections**

There was a cool breeze dancing around the room, making blonde hair shift ever-so-slightly across his face. The night was eerily silent, the faint rustling of trees outside the window the only sound. Bright, glowing silver moonlight shined into the room, casting black shadows against the wall.  
Despite these etheral, stunning surroundings, Naruto's cobalt blue eyes were fixed on the sleeping face next to him. They gazed at the flawless, almost white skin; at the messy-but-perfect silky black hair, the relaxed muscles and small almost-smile.  
Naruto's own lips twitched into a smile involuntarily as he surveyed those lips, memories from last night assailing him.  
How was it possible that he had won Sasuke?  
How could he have entranced this perfect Uchiha?  
He couldn't match Sasuke in most things. Though his own popularity with girls had increased as he grew older, his fangirls couldn't match Sasuke's. Obviously, his marks would never even come close to Sasuke's. Even when they were sparring, Sasuke could win over him.  
And yet.  
And yet, despite this, Sasuke had chosen _him_.  
_Him_.  
Over all the other fangirls, over everyone else, Sasuke had chosen _him_.  
He was quite certain that he was the luckiest person in the world, that he was able to lie here with Sasuke so close. That he could talk to the other about anything and everything. That he could stay with him forever.  
He reached out his hand, caressing the side of Sasuke's face and trailing through his hair, his fingers feather-light, his touch soft.  
He watched as Sasuke's eyes opened blearily, and Naruto hastily snatched his hand away. But then Sasuke wriggled closer, his fingertips resting against Naruto's chest. "Don't stop," he murmured, and Naruto smiled genuinely as he reached out his hand again.  
"I love you," he whispered into Sasuke's hair.  
"I love you too, Dobe," Sasuke whispered back.


	5. Thunder

**Thunder**

The first crack of thunder was what initially had Naruto cowering in his room. The second had him curled up in a blanket under his desk. The third had him shaking uncontrollably, breathing ragged.  
He hadn't always been afraid of thunder. In fact, when he was younger, he'd used to cheer when he heard the crashes of a storm. He used to dance in the rain, run with the lighting, scream _with _the thunder. Storms were the ultimate adventure - and Naruto used to love adventures.  
He and the Sasuke-teme used to pretend they were pirates, spys, princes and knights in shining armour, wizards and mages (though Sasuke would never admit to that _now_) so they could embark upon the wildest of quests. No matter what evil plans the villain would create, the good guys would always triumph and save the damsel in distress - who was always played by Sakura-chan.  
Their favourite adventures had always been in the Uchiha manor, though. Whenever Mr. Uchiha was out on a business trip, Ms Mikoto, teme's mum, would invite the three of them to visit. Then they played that they were princes and princess, countering the plans of the evil Queen to take over the world. The elegance and wealth of the Uchiha mansion made it very easy to lose themselves in their games.  
When it wasn't raining, they were allowed into the acreage which was the back yard. They'd even had a lake there!

Another crash of thunder tore a cry from Naruto's throat. The rain pelted against the windows, the room lit up when lighting struck. Harsh shadows decorated the walls and floor. Naruto's hair turned white in the flashes, then faded to black in the night.

No, he had never been afraid of thunder before that day.

Mr. Uchiha had been away on a business trip. The sky was heavy with grey clouds when Itachi picked up Naruto from the orphanage. Sakura was already giggling happily in the back seat of the sleek black car. Sasuke was watching her sceptically as she munched on a bar of white chocolate. It was her birthday today, so the three 9-year-olds had decided (well, Naruto and Sakura had decided. They'd _told_ Sasuke) to gather in the Uchiha manor and play.  
It all went well until Itachi left to work on a school assignment, and Ms. Mikoto went upstairs saying she had a headache. Freed from the supervision of the grown-ups, Sakura eagerly opened the door and charged out into the backyard. Naruto was only a moment behind her, while Sasuke was much more hesitant.  
As soon as the heavens opened and a crack of thunder rang through the world, though, the Uchiha boy was more than happy to play outside. They danced in the rain, playing tag as the lightning flashed around them. Whenever thunder roared, the kids would cheer excitedly.  
This was so much more fun than just playing inside!

Another crack of lightning. Naruto's memories were shattered. Slowly, a mantra began in Naruto's mind. Without realising it, he was saying it aloud. _Sasuke will come, Sasuke will come..._

The storm had been reaching it's peak when it happened.  
Their childish games of tag had taken them close to the lake's bed. But with the grass being moved by the winds, and the rain pelting down hard, they hadn't realised how close they were. Close enough that when Sakura darted forward to 'tag' Naruto, cheering _Gotcha! You're it!_ the blonde boy lost his balance. Sakura's victorious expression turned to horror as Naruto tripped backwards, stumbling over the hidden stone edging to the lake's now-choppy surface.  
"_No!"_ she screamed, her voice overpowered by Sasuke's roar of, "_NARUTO!"_  
And then he was underwater with a crash. The water was so _rough_; he couldn't swim, he couldn't breathe-!  
Bubbles danced around his sight as the currents pushed him _downdowndown_ into the depths of the lake.  
A crack of thunder echoed strangely through the water, deafening him.  
And then another, and another... until Naruto realised he couldn't see couldn't breathe and he was going to _**die...**_His last thought was Sasuke's face. Terror lining it, with fear showing clearly in his eyes. His mouth, stretched in a never-ending yell.

With a gasp, Naruto opened his eyes. The front door had been slammed open. The mantra continued. "_Sasuke will come... Sasuke will come...!"_

Then Sasuke was there, battling the water determinedly with a rope tied around his waist. He grabbed Naruto's trailing hands, interlocking their fingers and pulling him up into a strong embrace. Pulling Naruto's face to his, and taking in the half-lidded look in those blue eyes, Sasuke didn't think twice before clamping his fingers over Naruto's nose and crushing his lips to the other boy's, blowing air into his body.  
The water was moving down now - or maybe he was moving up, Naruto couldn't tell. All he knew what that Sasuke was in front of him and around him and holding him so tightly-  
And then there was _air_, _**sogood**_- and Sakura was screaming and Itachi was there, terrified, taking the rope from Sakura's hands, and Ms. Mikoto was running towards them with a white box and a red cross and then there was _black_.

"I'm here, Naruto, I'm here, don't worry," chanted a voice into Naruto's ear. Strong arms wrapped around his shaking torso. Black hair, dripping wet from the hair outside, brushed against blond. Naruto's fingers clenched Sasuke's shirt like it was a lifeline.  
"_Sasuke will come Sasukewillcome_-" he choked.  
"I'm here, I'm here, I came for you, you're not alone. You're not drowning," soothed Sasuke.  
"I'm not drowning," Naruto gasped, before burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder. "SasukeSasukeSasuke..."  
"Shhh, don't worry. I'm here now. You're safe. You're safe. Don't worry, dobe," Sasuke comforted.  
Finally, Naruto's breaths began to even out. His steely grip on Sasuke's shirt loosened and crept up to cradle Sasuke's face. "That's right... you came... you saved me..." he murmured softly.  
"Dobe, I'll always come when you need me. _Always._" Sasuke's hand came up to stroke Naruto's hair gently. "I love you."  
With a small sob, Naruto smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know, Sasuke. I love you too."  
"Hn. Dobe."  
"Teme."


	6. Resolutions

**6. Resolutions**

_First Day Of The School Year – Konoha High Classroom_

"What are your new year's resolutions?"

It was the voice which caught Sasuke's attention, rather that the words. The idiot's voice actually seemed eager, as opposed to just challenging. Glancing up from where he was bent over his Math homework – though really, why he had to prove to the teacher twelve times that he knew how to conjugate surd fractions was beyond him – Sasuke just grunted.

"You're a bastard," Naruto grumbled in return, before shoving Kiba off the seat opposite Sasuke's desk and sitting on it backwards so he could stare at the Uchiha. "Well?"

"What does it matter?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow in something which, had it been anyone other than the anti-social-emotionless-bastard, would have closely resembled perplexment.

"I'm curious!" Naruto declared with a wide grin, as if that were enough of a reason to interrupt Sasuke's diligent working.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "Get lost."

"Bastard! I'm being serious here!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"So am I." Sasuke returned his gaze back to his books and began typing away at his calculator.

"Give it up, Naruto," Kiba interrupted, but Naruto just shook his head. "Not until that bastard tells me!" he said stubbornly.

Ugh. Once the idiot said he'd do something, he never gave up. Better just to tell him now and get rid of him.

Sasuke steadfastedly ignored the little voice in his head telling him that he was giving into the dobe's demands for his own purposes.

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded again.

"Alright," Sasuke agreed, returning the cap to his pen and placing it down neatly. "I'll tell you. In fact, I'll _show_ you."

"Huh?" The one syllable was all Naruto was able to utter before Sasuke leant over the desk separating them and grabbed his collar, jerking it towards him and crushing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto made a muffled squeak, eyes wide, before they fluttered closed, almost against his will.

Sasuke's eyes were shut, brow furrowed as if he were working through an extremely difficult problem –

Which, in a way, he _was_.

Naruto's arms uncrossed and he raised a trembling hand to Sasuke's shoulder, but then Sasuke pulled away, a confident smirk pulling at his now-pink lips.

"I- you... a-ah- !" Naruto stammered, cheeks flushing bright red. Around them, the class had stopped and was staring at the two of them.

One of the girls cheered, and suddenly they were hit by a soundwave of squeals and exclamations.

Sasuke tuned them out as he faced Naruto, who was absent-mindedly rubbing his lips.

"There," he said, self-satisfied. It was only the first day of the school year, and he'd already ticked off one of his resolutions.

Maybe later he'd start with the second one. He couldn't wait to see Naruto's reaction to _that_...


	7. Good Morning

**7. Good Morning**

_Naruto's Apartment – Early in the morning_

It was the sound of insistent tapping which half-roused Naruto from his sleep. Blinking blearily, he rolled over on his thin mattress to slam his hand on his alarm clock, but that didn't do anything except bring on another sound – this one sounded like a snort.

The familiar sound made Naruto's eyes scrunch up as if his mind was twisting in on itself to try and remember, but in the end his face relaxed again and then he was sleeping once more.

The tapping continued, though, and within another minute Naruto was mumbling to himself, fumbling for his alarm clock once more, and shoving it off his bedside table – but that still didn't do anything!

"Whazzat?" Naruto grouched, words slurring. "Sto'it..."

And it actually seemed as if his words had taken effect, as the tapping _actually stopped_!

A small smile gracing his lips, Naruto nuzzled back into his pillow.

Except that then the tapping _came back_! It had only been a minute!

"Aahhgggg!" Naruto wailed loudly, rolling over and sliding off the mattress, arms and legs flailing. The tapping faltered and there was that second sound again – the snort.

And finally, Naruto's mind matched up the sounds with the actions with the only person who would do something so irritating!

"Youbas'ard!" he exclaimed as he stood up, words still slurring together because of his sleepiness – which was also the reason why he stumbled sideways and crashed into a wall. The snort turned into a barely-repressed chuckle.

"Shuddup," Naruto mumbled, rubbing his eyes vigorously as he made his way to where the sound was coming from – his window. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Naruto finally managed to focus on the figure outside his window, a soft smirk on his face as his fingers continued their tapping on the windowpane.

"I hate you," Naruto sighed, unlatching the window and pulling it open. He stepped to the side, expecting Sasuke to come inside (because the bastard was _weird_ and sometimes came into Naruto's room via the window), but for some reason Sasuke stayed outside.

"What izzit?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes again as he returned to the window. When he dropped his hands back to his sides, though, he was startled to see Sasuke's face a mere inch from his own – and then that distance was closed as Sasuke moved forward, pressing surprisingly soft lips to his own. When Naruto didn't pull back (or react, for that matter), Sasuke smiled into the kiss and whispered;

"Good morning."


	8. Superman

**8. Superman**

_A Sleepover Movie Marathon – Naruto's Apartment_

"I want to watch _500 Days of Summer_. Can we watch _500 Days of Summer_?" Sakura asked exuberantly, grinning widely at Naruto and hugging her pillow tightly. The fabric of the pillowcase matched her hair, both a bright pink. "Naruto! Can we?"

"Huh? Oh, sure -" Naruto said distractedly. He didn't know what it was about, but if Sakura-chan wanted to watch it he could deal. After all, he had a movie that he wanted to see too, _The Last Unicorn_.

"_500 Days of Summer?_" Sasuke entered the conversation as he walked into the room, buttoning up his pyjama top. "I know this is supposed to be a movie marathon, but – what?" he paused, seeing Sakura's and Naruto's face registering shock and slight amusement.

"Are those... your _pyjamas?_" Sakura asked in a voice which trembled with suppressed laughter.

Sasuke glanced down, crossing his arms. "_Shut up._ Itachi bought them."

Naruto burst out in laugher at Sasuke's indignant face. "You're wearing _Superman_ PJs!" he crowed. "Fff, teme, you're such a _baby_!"

"You shut up!" Sasuke ordered, tackling Naruto down and sitting on him. "Take that back," he demanded, though more because it would result in more challenges than because he actually cared.

"Baby, baby~" Naruto sang, grinning tauntingly at him before trying and failing to throw Sasuke off himself.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke reiterated. "Dobe."

"Teme, are you still afraid of the dark? Poor ba- mph!" Naruto's eyes were wide for a moment before fluttering closed. Sasuke had chosen the most effective way to shut him up, it appeared. Trailing his fingers through soft black hair, Naruto sighed gently into the kiss –

But it was over before it had even begun, and Sasuke was pulling away with a self-satisfied smirk on his face; Naruto pouted at him –

And then, with a cry of, "Hell no you bastard-jerk-loser-teme-_baby_!" he tugged Sasuke's head down again and continued right where they'd left off.

Somewhere in the background, Sakura was silently squealing to herself, her almost-photographic (it wasn't usually, but during times like this it became photographic!) memory cataloguing every movement and sound.

_So cute!_


	9. Caramello

**9. Caramello**

_Lunchbreak – Konoha High School_

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Lemme have one!"

"Huh?" But it was too late; by the time Sakura had turned to face Naruto, he had grabbed the box and bolted. "Oi, Naruto! Get back here, those are –ugh..."

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice asked, and when Sakura turned she grinned sheepishly as Sasuke sat down and opened up his lunch. The tempting aroma of curried rice wafted over to where she was.

"Eh, Naruto took off with my box of caramello chocolates. I should go after him before he eats too many."

"Caramellos?" One of Sasuke's eyebrows was quizzically raised.

"Oh, it's a fundraiser for my soccer team – we have to sell chocolate. One dollar per bar. I don't suppose you'll want one, when Naruto returns?" Sakura grinned charmingly, not expecting in the slightest for Sasuke to take her up on the offer – it was a well known fact that Sasuke couldn't stand sugar.

"How many bars were in the box?" Sasuke asked, returning his attention to his lunch.

"Huh? Oh, uh – let's see... I sold six this morning to Chouji, and another one to Hinata, so that leaves 41 in the box."

"Here." Sasuke abandoned his lunch to dig through his pocket and pull out a leather wallet. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a few notes and a coin and held it out to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed in genuine surprise. "Sasuke?"

"For the box Naruto took."

"But you don't have to, Naruto's the one who took it -"

"Are you refusing to sell me chocolate?"

"No! No, of course not," Sakura said bemusedly, hesitantly taking the payment from Sasuke and placing it into an envelope in her school diary. "But if you don't mind me asking, Sasuke... _why_?"

"That dobe loves caramellos."

And that was as much of an answer Sasuke would give, no matter how much Sakura pressed him for more information. He would just smirk, but somehow gently, and shrug off her questions.


	10. Detention

**10. Detention**

_After School – Konoha High School Detention Room_

"Kakashi-sensei, it's _his_ fault -"

"Dobe, you started it -"

"_Teme_! You bastard, you -"

"Hn, usuratonkachii -"

"Both of you, shut up!" Sakura's voice cut through the verbal fight, and she yanked Naruto away from where he was flailing at Sasuke.

"But, Sakura-chan, the teme -"

"It wasn't me, dobe -"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's voice interrupted again, this time with an annoyed edge in it.

"Yes, listen to Sakura," the lazy teacher drawled with a wide smile.

"Teme, I swear, when I get my hands on you -"

"Hn? What do you think you can do, dobe -"

"Shut up, both of you!" Sakura exclaimed, and finally there was silence.

"Very good, Sakura," Kakashi continued, as if nothing had happened. "Ok, boys, you're going to stay in this classroom until you can stop fighting. Sakura will let you go when you've stopped."

And, just like that, Kakashi strolled out of the detention room, leaving the three students staring after him.

"What?" Sakura screeched, hands on her hips instantly. "That- that- that... that _perv_! That lazy teacher!"

"Hehe, I guess we can go then?" Naruto said slyly, edging towards the door.

But it wouldn't be that easy, of course not.

"Ffff, as if," Sakura scoffed, glaring at the two boys. "I'm a prefect, so I have to follow the teacher's orders – you two are staying here until you stop fighting. I'll be outside waiting."

"But Sakura," Sasuke spoke to her for the first time. He tilted his head slightly, letting silky black bangs frame even darker eyes. "We're not fighting anymore... and you trust me, so I know you'll listen when I tell you we won't fight anymore today."

Sakura was about to reply falteringly that, Yes, perhaps Sasuke was right, they _weren't_ fighting anymore, so...

"Oi, _bastard_! You think you're so cool, eh?" Naruto challenged.

The moment was shattered, Sakura blinked rapidly, colour flushing her cheeks, and Sasuke grunted at a failed plan.

"You idiot, loser," he grumbled.

"What? You- you jerk-face-loser-bastard-jerk-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping on each insult as if to give it more power.

"I'll be outside," Sakura said with a sigh, before slamming the door behind her. Inside the classroom, she could hear the retorts continuing.

– X –

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura thought they might finally have reached a truce – she hadn't heard anything from inside the classroom other than the occasional sigh of boredom. Standing up and stretching, Sakura swung open the door and stepped inside. "Ok, you two – oh my _God_!"

The last thing she'd expected was to see Naruto pinning Sasuke against the chalkboard, hungrily going over Sasuke's neck as the Uchiha pulled at Naruto's shirt, fists shaking with emotion.

Sasuke's eyes flickered open at her squeal, and he immediately pushed Naruto away, smirking while uttering, "_Sakura_."

"G-gah, Sakura... chan!" Naruto squeaked when he'd spun around and seen where Sakura was standing, shocked and white.

"D-don't stop!" Sakura stammered unthinkingly, and her Inner Sakura immediately squealed when Sasuke immediately smirked and took her words literally – grabbing Naruto's shoulders and pulling him back to crush his lips to his own demanding ones.


End file.
